ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tiny Toons Movie
The Tiny Toons Movie is a 2017 live-action/animated musical comedy adventure film written and directed by Tom Ruegger and co-produced by Steven Spielberg. Based on the 1990-95 animated series Tiny Toon Adventures, the film features most of the original voice cast reprising their roles. It is the first theatrical movie in the franchise and the second movie overall following Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation. It is a spinoff of The Looney Tunes Movie and serves as the second film in the Warner Bros. Cinematic Looniverse. Synopsis They're tiny. They're toony. They're all a little looney. But not everyone knows about the Tiny Toons, the next generation of Looney Tunes characters. They attend Acme Looniversity to learn from the likes of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and others. They're set to finally graduate in a couple of weeks and live out their dreams of becoming stars. However, Buster and Babs Bunny--no relation--learn of something that could halt that dream forever. Their old nemesis, Dr. Gene Splicer, has been brainwashing as many of the Looney Tunes as possible, hoping to destroy their reputation and create new cartoons so he can take over the cartoon business. Buster and Babs have to gather up their fellow Tiny Toons--both good and bad--to go up against their own mentors in a battle that could affect their futures and possibly the entire Looniverse! Production Production started in 1995, It was originally gonna release on October 12, 1997 and gonna be the series finale and there was gonna be a fourth season in September 1996. But on June 1, 1996, It was moved to August 5, 2001 and they cancelled the fourth season idea. But on December 1, 2000, It was moved to June 30, 2004 and on July 1, 2003, It was moved to December 1, 2007 but that was moved to April 2, 2011 and that was moved to November 1, 2017. Cast Live Action Cast * Josh Hutcherson as Cillian Darcy * Zachary Gordon as Lorcan Darcy * Jennifer Lawrence as Lilly Darcy Voice Cast *John Kassir as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Jeff Altman as Dr. Gene Splicer *Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig and Elmer Fudd *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and the Road Runner *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Lola Bunny *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and Yosemite Sam *Rob Paulsen as Arnold the Pitbull and Fowlmouth *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Annie Mumolo as Tina Russo Duck *Jim Cummings as Taz *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian Transcript The Tiny Toons Movie/Transcript Trivia * The movie takes place in the real world and combines live-action with animation. There are also various celebrity appearances. * This marks the first time that Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck have appeared in a Tiny Toon Adventures story. * The film introduces three new Tiny Toons: Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly Darcy. Cillian is a rebel and the eldest of the Darcy Triplets, Lorcan is a fun-loving boy and the middle of the Darcy Triplets, and Lilly is very intelligent and the youngest of the Darcy Triplets. They are convinced to work with Dr. Splicer, but they end up helping their friends afterwards. Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:G-Rated films